Do You Have Someone To Protect?
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Sesshoumaru brings Rin to go get her a new kimono while his mother is resurrecting two people. Who could they be? And what will our Lord Sesshoumaru do? Please R&R!
1. New Kimono

SesshoumaruXRin: Yes, yes. I know...I shouldn't be making a new one when I have 3 other ones because it'll be harder to update them! But owell lol here goes!

Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's titles. Tear

Lord Sesshoumaru shut his eyes as the cool breeze of the night flowed over him. The breeze wasn't the greatest, though. They were in a forest because they were near a village. He didn't sleep, nor did he like to rest. But he liked this...Especially when the wind blew the scent of Rin to him. Her scent was like none other. She smelled of flowers. Well, a lot of beings smell of flowers but she was different.

She was older now. She'd be around 16 or 17. She had grown quite some and was of a pleasant nature, too. She had curves that of a goddess and hair like that of Sesshoumaru's. A smile as radiant as ever along with her big curious brown eyes. He had gotten more worried, although he'd never admit it, so he had her undergo training.

When she was 15 he got ahold of a powerful sword for her. It was called the Ryonusekizon. It was the strongest sword next to the three of his father's. Now, she was a master swordsman and killed the monsters herself, except for the occasions that the monster took her sword so she couldn't use it. He didn't mind it too much. He liked saving her, and she liked being saved.

Off in the pits of Hell, Sesshoumaru's mother was in her room in her palace.

"Hmm..." She said as she gracefully tendered to her shiny silver hair. "Sesshoumaru..." The beautiful Lady of Hell smirked as she put down the brush and walked over to a beautiful case that, inside, contained a staff. She had the power to resurrect people, and the power to kill. She was the destroyer to most people. She had never used the staff and never planned on it. But she decided to use it. With a few chants and a few swings she completed the ritual and was standing face to face with _him_ and _her._(A/N-It's not who you think!)

Soon it was daylight and they set off again. As they walked, Rin saw a field of flowers ahead and started up and ran past her Lord. She may have grown physically but she was the same old Rin. She picked some daisys as Jaken yelled at her to quit it and move on. She was about to when she saw a bush. A bush of red roses. She squealed as she shot to it and without thinking tried pulling one out and in the process poked her finger and blood came gushing out.

"Honestly, Rin. You can be so bothersome!" Said the annoying little toad-imp creten. Sesshoumaru came over and slipped out a piece of cloth out of his haori.(A/N-A haori is the top half of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's outfit) He gracefully but hastily wrapped it around Rin's finger and tied it in a knot.

"Now come. You must not waste too much time of such petty little things." She smiled and nodded. They headed off back on the road. They walked for about 30 minutes until Rin tripped.

"Owww..." She said as she got up and rubbed her bottom. "Sesshoumaru looked back and studied her. Her kimono was pretty short and aside from the fact it's spring, she needed a new, longer one.

_' Hmm...She'll need a new kimono...I shall go where father went to get mine. A kimono that grows with you.'_

"Rin." He said cooly as she looked up, dusting off her short, dirty kimono.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will need a new kimono. Come with me. Jaken, you stay here with Ah-Un. We'll be back by sunrise." He said as he walked over to Rin and picked her up. She gave a little gasp as they floated up to the sky on his moko-moko. She held onto his neck as they flew and he felt a strange sensation surge through him. He ignored it.

They arrived at a enormous cave an hour later. He put her down on the ground and they walked in. She looked around and saw beautiful, elegant material of kimonos and other assortments of clothing. She smiled as she looked around.

"I see your...companion sees to a liking of my designs." A voice said. Soon, a woman that had cat ears and a cat tail wearing a beautiful, long kimono came from the darkness. She looked at Sesshoumaru in a curious glance and then to Rin. "Hmm...Is that a human girl? I wonder why the great Dog Demon of the West that so despised humans have one at his side..." She smirked as he icily glared at her. Boy he hated this woman. She was a sneaky cat after all. Cats and dogs weren't meant to get along.

"She needs a new kimono." He stated, ignoring her comment. He peeked at Rin to see she had not noticed what she said, to mezmerized by the beautiful lady standing before her.

"Ahh...and what is your name my lady?" He looked over at Rin to see her blush at such a name. Although she was not his mate, he didn't want any disrespect from this hairball.

"A-ano..Iit's Rin. Please, you needn't address me in such a manner." She bowed and the cat woman was a little taken aback and shocked.

"My, my. What a modest young girl you have Lord Sesshoumaru. But, please. I daren't not call you my lady. I have a long name so you can just call me May." Sesshoumaru was growing tired of all this chit-chat. He hated every second of this baka neko. "Ahh I see I am making our Lord angry. Alright I shall make her a kimono. Is there a preferance as to a design or color?" He looked over to Rin who was thinking. It looked as if she was blushing a little.

"A-ano...If it's alright with Lord Sesshoumaru..."She looked up to him and then looked at his haori.

"You wish to have the same design as your Lord's?" May looked at Sesshoumaru who was a little startled at first but then nodded his head.

"Yay! Thank you my lord! I just love your kimono." (A/N- I don't think it's called a kimono but oh well.) May told them to wait while she made it and that it wouldn't be long because she still had a lot of cloth left of his, despite the largeness he is. That earned a good glare from the Lord. As they waited, Rin looked at all the pretty designs while Sesshoumaru just watched her. He never has understood her excitement for such things. Yes, a suitable attire was important but it was not a thing to oogle over. Not that there was something to oogle over. He doesn't have such feelings. He knew he was lying to himself, though. He held feelings for her, he just was unsure of what those feelings were of. Father? Brother?...maybe even...Lover? He imediately pushed that thought aside and watched her.

May came back an hour later with it. She motioned Rin to come put it on and she followed. They walked into her room and she shut the door.

"My, does it strike me as a suprise. And Sesshoumaru isn't one for suprises. He's very predictable and cold-hearted. To think the biggest human hater having a human companion...Although his father did fall in love with a human."

"My lord is not cold-hearted. He's very protective and gets worried easily. See?" She held up her finger that was wrapped in a cloth. "Lord Sesshoumaru is very kind, at least towards me. He's not so kind to Jaken or to his brother that's for sure." She said as she got undressed and put on the kimono. May tied the ribbon in the back.

"Hmm..I see..There you go!" May said as she finished tieing the ribbon. "I have one more thing for you." She walked over to a desk and pulled out a red velvet box. "This used to be mine and I was keeping it for a purpose that maybe someone I meet would like it. I definately know you'd love it!"

Rin's POV

We sat on her bed as she opened the box. I gasped as I saw a glittering object in it. It was the most beautiful necklace I have and will ever see in my life! It must be diamonds!

"Oh wow! I couldn't accept this! It's too much!" I said as she shook her head.

"No, no. You must. I will not take no for an answer." I reluctantly let her put it on me. She got up and grabbed a brush and brushed my hair. "You have such marvelous hair! And a beautiful face to match. No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru has you." She said and I blushed.

_' I have never been called beautiful before. Not even pretty. At least by anyone other than my father, but that doesn't count. I wonder..Does Lord Sesshoumaru think I'm pretty?'_

"Well, come on. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru is getting mad waiting so long. He doesn't like to wait for people-only they wait for him." I smiled and got up and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked extravegant! I looked like Lord Sesshoumaru's...umm well.._mate_. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. But I looked like something of my lord's. I smiled broadly walking out.

Normal POV

"May I present lady Rin." She bowed at the agitated looking Sesshoumaru. That agitation and anger quickly vanished at the sight of Rin. She was breath taking...A real beauty...Her long kimono looked a lot like Sesshoumaru's and her long brown hair was shining brilliantly as it flowed gently down her front and backside. Her big brown eyes and her big smile were as tempting as they always were, if not a little more.

"Does my lord approve?" Rin asked while he nodded his head while giving a teeny smile. She beamed a lot more than she ever has and he wondered why. May saw and giggled. He shot her a glare and told Rin to come. She nodded, still smiling and they walked out with a wave goodbye of May.

"Bye!!!" Shouted Rin as Sesshoumaru picked her up and shot out of there.

"Gimme some of those ninja chips!" Shouted Inuyasha. Kagome just got back from her own time and they sat down to have a picnic. Them meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and always Kirara. (A/N- Don't ask me why they spell it that way, it's weird lol)

"Inuyasha! SIT!" A big boom was heard miles away as Inuyasha collided with the ground.

"Ow! KAGOME YOU DON'T HAVE TO-" Inuyasha immediately stopped. He sniffed the air and his eyes bulged out. "I-it couldn't be..Not her...Could it?" Inuyasha charged out west with the rest looking stumped.

"Now what could that be about?" Sango asked. But Kagome had a good idea. He said _her_. Maybe as in _Kikiyou_.

"He looked shocked...As if he'd seen a ghost...or maybe _smelled_ one..Kikiyou?" Their heads shot up at Kagome's last words. They all jumped up on Kirara and chased out after him.

Inuyasha's POV

_' It...It couldn't be..She's been dead for years and years. Even if she was alive this whole time she'd be dead by now.. She'd be too old... Unless...Someone resurrected her? But who? I know this scent I'm getting closer-'_

His thoughts were interupted as he spotted her. He froze. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Darling Inuyasha! I missed you!" She ran up to him and Inuyasha met her halfway.

"It is you! Mother!"

SesshoumaruXRin: Hehe Smirks evilily CLIFFIE! I hate those so I'll try and update soon! But I want at least 4 or 5 reviews!


	2. Life's like a boomarang

SesshoumaruXRin: Back with another chapter! Umm..I don't have too much to say lol...

Disclaimeter: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha...Or their hot father .

OoOoOoOoOo

He couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like her, smelled like her, she was her.

"Mother! Is that really you?" She nodded with a graceful smile. They ran to eachother and embraced. "But, but...how?When??HOW??" Inuyasha looked at his mother with earnest eyes. Could this be another one of Sesshoumaru's tricks? No, he wouldn't stoop that low _again_.

"Why don't you ask your father that?" She smiled as his eyes went wide with shock. She moved aside to show a man that looked similar to Sesshoumaru, but with much more elegance and not so stubborness. Inuyasha was speechless, and this added a smile to the Great Dog Demon.

"Son. It is so good to finally meet you. Your brother's mother resurrected us. As to why, we don't know." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, only to hear a loud shouting.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha immediately crashed face first into the ground as his father gave a questioning glance as to who said and did this. His question was answered as a girl rode on a two-tailed cat demon. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT!" She shouted with a bow and arrow with her. She was about to shout at him once again as she noticed the great demon and the beautiful woman. "Why...Your Inuyasha's mother!" She said as she hopped off the cat demon. Inuyasha got up off the ground about to yell at her.

But before he could say anything Sesshoumaru's ball of light showed up.

OoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru arrived with Rin back at there camp. He put her down and threw a rock at Jaken.

"Who? What? Where?" He hopped up looking around. He saw his lord and Rin wearing a beautiful kimono that had the same design as his lord's. Its top half was that of Sesshoumaru's minus the armor. The bottom half was long, widespread dress-like with a red ribbon around her waist to match. "Oooh! It's beautiful!" Jaken said and then realized what he said. He braced himself for the hug and indeed it came. Rin jumped on Jaken.

"OOH! THANK YOU THANK YOU MASTER JAKEN!" She said and kissed him on the cheek while he blushed a little. Just then Sesshoumaru's head whipped, looking west.

_' That smell...No..it couldn't be!'_

"Jaken, Rin. I have to go somewhere." He said quickly and rushed off in a sphere of light before another word was said.

OoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru arrived at his destination to find Inuyasha and his crew, Inuyasha's long dead mother, and..his father. His eyes widened only for a short time, for he did not like to express shock or any feelings for that matter.

"Father? How?" Sesshoumaru said ignoring the glare he recieved from his half brother.

"What's the matter, son? Shocked? If you must know, your birth mother resurrected us. But back to the subject, Girl, how did you know that was Inuyasha's mother?" Looking towards the girl as the girl thought for a quick second then smirked.

"Well, you could simply ask Sesshoumaru that question. I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you." She said, looking over towards Sesshoumaru. He gave her a deathly look at her silently cursing and made a mental note to kill her. He definately didn't want his father to know how low he had stooped.

He ignored her and looked over at his father. Then he noticed Inuyasha's mother aside him. She smiled at him and he glared at her. Oh, how he hated that woman. Taking his father's pride, reputation, and his life, and all for what? A stupid hanyou Inuyasha.

"I always thought if you were to ever meet Izayoai, you would instantly try to kill her. In fact, I know that's what you'd do. And yet you have not." The two dog demons stared at eachother. Well, one smiling, one glaring. (A/N-Can you guess which one's which? .) They both looked at Inuyasha once they heard a 'hmph' from him.

"He's soften up too much. Next thing you know he'll be serving me." That got a rise out of Sesshoumaru. His eyes instantly turned red and growled. He started to change form until a scream could be heard. With light speed, he was out of eyesight in no time. They all looked in the direction he'd gone and soon, went after him. Each girl on each lover.

They were right behind Sesshoumaru as he sliced up the demon that held Rin in one hand and her sword in the other. He caught her and her sword. He mentally kicked himself. Although he saved Rin, he knew his father was watching him from behind. He gently placed Rin down and gave her the sword.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so sorry! I was careless! He grabbed me as I got the sword and ripped it out of my hands. I'm so, so sorry!" She bowed over and over again until her lord spoke.

"Rin. Stop apologizing." She quickly stopped bowing and shut her mouth. Then she looked over his shoulder to see Kagome, Inuyasha, a handsome man that looked a lot like Sesshoumaru and a beautiful woman. She looked back at her lord in a curious glance, as if saying

_' Who are those people?'_

"My, my. What a beautiful young girl." Said the woman. She walked up to Rin and smiled at her. Rin blushed and shook her head.

Rin's POV

"Oh no no! I'm not beautiful..." I looked away blushing, only to find Sesshoumaru's eyes. They held something in them I could not comprehend. Sadness? No. Anger? No. What could it be? He seemed to be telling me something, although he did not try to on purpose. Was he disagreeing with me and saying I was beautiful? No! Of course not.

"May I ask you your name?" The handsome man that bore markings that resembled Sesshoumaru's said. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru, although at the same time...So little. His hair was tied high up in a ponytail that reached down as long as Sesshoumaru's. His eyes gleamed with kindness and love. Sesshoumaru's only gleamed with a little kindness, and that was _only_ towards me. Otherwise he hates humans or anything else.

"It's Rin." I blushed a little when he took my hand and kissed it. I first looked to the woman and she smiled, almost looking like she was suppressing a giggle. Then I looked at Sesshoumaru who looked as if he was about to murder the man. Normally, he would've killed anyone on the spot. He only growled...Maybe this was a family member? He got up at Sesshoumaru's growl and smirked at him.

"What's wrong, son? Does that anger you?" The man said, which gained a louder growl from Sesshoumaru. And then it hit me. Did he just say _son_? Maybe, he just meant it as respect, as does some men call younger boys. But if he was his family wouldn't he have called him something like cousin, brother, uncle, or nephew? He looked at me and smiled.

"Tell me, my lady. What are you to Sesshoumaru?" Taking in every single action me and Sesshoumaru did. Which was to Sesshoumaru's least interest, bad because Sesshoumaru who does not show emotion or any sign of emotion...twitched. His left eye twitched and I looked away thinking. What am I to Lord Sesshoumaru? Knowing the answer, I proceeded.

"Why, I am his ward. And please, you must not need to address me in such a manner." I said smiling. He looked at me curiously, as if trying to see if that is what I feel. As if he was asking me, Do you want to be his ward? Or do you want to be more? He looked over at Sesshoumaru and chuckled. Although he may have seemed emotionless, he was a wide swirl of emotions. He looked furious, if not a tad bit sad. I do not no why, of course.

"If I may be as so bold to ask, Who might you be?" I asked in the curteous of manners.

"I am Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father. This is Inuyasha's mother. You wil most likely never meet Sesshoumaru's mother."

"Oh, no. I already have." I said without thinking. Lord Sesshoumaru looked over at me, trying to force up a scolding look, but couldn't do so. Sesshoumaru's father looked at me with a questioning glance. Inuyasha and Kagome looked suprised, too.

"You have? When? Where? Why?"

"That is none of your business, father. How long do you have in this world?" Sesshoumaru glared at his father, while his father only joyously smiled.

"We were resurrected! We stay here for a lifetime!" Sesshoumaru winced at this. "What? Are you not pleased with this? Afraid I'll take the throne before you?" Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, which he only does when he's very, very angry. "Which reminds me! Your kind mother rebuilt the castle and resurrected/got everyone that was once working/staying there! So, what do you have to say, son?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, then quickly lost all emotion.

"Take what is rightfully mine. You lost the throne for that human girl, now I shall take it." I must've looked sad, or my lord knew me too well, because he looked straight at me with a guilty glance as he realized what he just said.

"I'll let that one slide. I will let you have the throne on one condition. You let me and my mate, Izayoai, stay there. Oh, and of course, Inuyasha and his mate." I looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome who immediately turned red. Apparently after all these years, they still get embarrassed. Lord Sesshoumaru growled and 'hmph'ed. "Life's like a boomarang isn't it, son?"

"Pardon me for changing the subject but I just can't get my eyes off of your beautiful kimono. Is it new?" Said Izayoai.

OoOoOoOo

SesshoumaruXRin: As you are reading this, you may get a little confused. I don't know why but for some reason when I'm not typing what people are talking I change different POVs and don't even realize it! So it could be in Sesshoumaru's or Rin's view and so yeah...lol sorry!


	3. Request to the Readers

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey everybody! I apologize for the inconvinence (sp?) and slow updation...Is that a word? Well anyways I decided something. I can't seem to find any inspiration for my stories!!! So I ask for your help! **

**And no, I'm not talking about giving me ideas either...Write up a chapter to one of my stories, and send it to me. Either by pm or by my email...Whoevers is best then I'll pick them. Hehe, it's kinda slack for me, but I know you guys'll love it!**


End file.
